Whatever You'll Give
by Supernatural2210
Summary: Chapter 2: I held my fingers under the spray and allowed the water to wash away my come, and my tears. Wincest. This fic is all about the first. Sam/Dean.
1. Ch 1: Giving up on denial

This is my first fanfic ever so comments are helpful (positive or negative). Hope you enjoy it. Also all grammar errors are mine and mine alone.

* * *

**Whatever You'll Give**

_Summary: Though it was obvious that any hope of getting over Dean were flushed down the toilet. Wincest. First Kiss. Sam/Dean. _

_Warning: Contains Sam/Dean_

When I was younger I never understood why girls and even guys took such an interest in him. He didn't seem like anything special. He just seemed like any other annoying big brother to me, I mean sure I always felt different around him than I did with anyone else, but I always assumed it was because he was my brother. But then I hit puberty and I started to notice why he was always fawned over by every girl and gay guy that was in a 100-mile radius. Also I was able to figure out that, that strange feeling I got around him wasn't anywhere near brotherly, when I hit puberty at age 13 I found out I was in love with my older _brother_. That was wrong on so many levels.

But really who could blame me, I never really got to know anyone else, and Dean is the one who took care of me, protected me, helped me with my homework, made sure I ate (even if he didn't cause we were running low on food and we didn't know when dad was going to be back), took care of me while I was sick, did basically everything for me. Plus who could not fall in love with Dean, I mean he was not only physically attractive what with the dark dirty-blonde hair, the moss green eyes, muscular body, perfectly white teeth, nice full lips (I MEAN COME ON). But also his attitude cocky, always ready with a witty remark, confident, smart (even if he won't fully show it and definitely not admit it), always dedicated to whatever he's doing. Plus there's the side that only I get to see his softer, gentler side (I know hard to believe) but really there's just to much about Dean that you can't not love even if most of those short skirt skanks are really only after him for his good looks (which yeah I can't blame them) but there's just so much more to Dean.

So anyway, after I finally admitted to myself that I was head over heals for my older sibling I did the only logical thing, I threw myself into school. Anything to push him away, sadly that didn't work out quite the way I hoped. In fact, it was more like I threw myself into depression, cause every fight I started with him always ended with him going to a bar and fucking the next decent looking thing he sees(girl or guy, Dean's not picky) and with me left home alone a little bit more broken inside. Then he'd come back like there was nothing wrong, he'd set dinner down and brag about whoever he just banged (and yeah that hurt) and how much money he had just hustled (before the banging….usually). So after awhile I just stuck with fighting with only dad (since that had been happening for long while anyway…but it had better results since Dean didn't leave to bar most of the time) and went back to being brothers with Dean. And it worked out very well, I mean sure it wasn't enough but it was better than the fighting, and I got to wrestle with him again and when I had nightmares I could go crawl into bed with him (even if dad said this wasn't aloud years ago) and he'd comfort me with little half-awake whispers of "It's okay, Sammy" and "I'm here" (and having his hot breath scraping against my ear and neck did NOT make me hard at all) Everything was fine again for the next year….until IT happened.

I had just turned 16, Dad was out of town as usually, Dean had turned down his date with the head cheerleader to celebrate it with me (and that was enough of a birthday present, thank you very much) but that's not when the problem happened. It was a week after my birthday and I had been asked out by a smart, popular girl in my Adv. Bio. class (of course I said yes, and no I wasn't leading her on, I just couldn't say no knowing that that would most likely hurt her feelings and maybe it would help me get my mind off of Dean, maybe! I could be like every normal kid and actually like someone I wasn't related too.) Anyways, I was actually pretty nervous about it, it was technically my first real date(sad I know, but we move around to much and I'm not like Dean who's just looking for a quick fuck).Plus we were supposed to be staying in this town for another week because it would be summer vacation and Dean told Dad it would be a good idea just to keep me in school for it since we wouldn't have to worry about it for a couple months anyway. So I couldn't embarrass myself knowing that if I did the whole school would know and it would be the worst week of my life. So being my big brother Dean knew something was wrong with me….

I had my outfit picked out, and was sitting back towards the door, practicing my kissing on a pillow (come on I haven't kissed anyone before and I couldn't screw that up). When I heard the burst of laughter coming from behind me. I turned and glared at Dean, leaning against the doorframe arms crossed and eyebrow raised with a that damn smirk of his(god, he's perfect),while heat rised to my cheeks.

"D-Dean I thought you said you had a date tonight." And damn why did I have to stutter.  
"I do but it's not till later" He shrugged, his smirk turning to a full out grin. "What 'cha doing exactly?"

"Nothing!" I replied to quickly and looked down at my fidgeting fingers when that grin spread impossibly wider, his eyes having that spark of taunting amusement in them. "I just never kissed anyone before and I-uh didn't want to screw up and….yeah."

I was expecting a laugh but what I got was a sigh, approaching footsteps and a hand ruffling my hair, which I smacked away and sent up another glare at my shorter but older sibling(yes in the last week I have grown about an inch taller than him, ha) he had his smirk back in place instead of his grin. He sat down on the bed next to me, giving a soft laugh as he leaned back on his hands.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're just so pathetically innocent Sammy." He teased

"Shut up!" I blushed looking down again. " I don't even want to go anyway, I'll just call her and cancel."

" Don't want to do that little brother, you'll just piss her off."

" Yeah, well it's better than embarrassing myself" I mumbled pulling my knees up and burying my face in them. I heard another sigh and then felt Dean shuffle next to me. When I glanced over at him he was close to my face….too close. I jerked back(even if it's the last thing I wanted to do). "W-what the hell, Dean?!" Of course he just shrugs.

" I figured I'd teach you, dumbass. But fine if you don't want my help." He got up and started walking to the door.

"W-wait!" I grabbed a hold of his arm and he turned back to me with a bad act of playing innocent.

"What is it Sam? You don't want to me to teach you so…"

" I-I do please, I can't screw this up Dean" I could only imagine how much blushing I was doing at that moment, I sure felt like my face was on fire, but that wasn't important at the moment, what was important was…. "Please Dean" I said using my puppy dog eyes as Dean so nicely dubbed them. He laughed a bit and nodded.

" Sure thing little brother; okay first things first," he plopped down next to me body turned in my direction which I eagerly faced him as well(not that I showed the eagerly part). He leaned in close his breath ran across my lips and oh god his breath smelt good. "With these kind of girls you got to start off gently," he said pressing his lips to mine (and my heart did not skip a beat, I swear) and mumbled against them," then you make it more intense." He added more pressure and pulled me closer by the hips. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue over my lips(and oh god did that not just make me rock hard immediately). I leaned in to the kiss, eyes slammed shut and opened my mouth slightly to allow his tongue access(and I almost just came right then and there) his tongue pressed against mine before he pulled back, and man did it end to soon or what. I open my eyes and stared at Dean's grin dazedly. "See you're a natural, but that is to be expected from a Winchester." He ruffled my hair again and stood up. " Now hurry up and I'll give you a ride to the movies." He said leaving through the door while I just watched light headedly.

Once I came back down from the most ultimate high, I quickly stood up, grabbed my clothes, and rushed to the bathroom. Threw my clothes on the sink counter and pulled down my pants, sat on the toilet and jerked off, coming with a soft cry of Dean on my lips before washing off and getting dressed for my date. Though it was obvious that any hope of getting over Dean were flushed down the toilet.

* * *

Well there you go, I'm not sure if I should add more chapters or not, tell me what you think.  
And once again reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Authors Note

I just wanted you guys to know that I am planning to write another chapter for this but with work this summer I haven't had much time. I actually think I will have more time once schools started so you can be expecting it to be updated in at least 2 months(sad, I know. I'm so sorry!!!). I have actually already started writing it and it starts off awhile after where the first chapter let off. I don't want to give to much away(though there isn't much to give away ), but it is going to be Sam's first wet dream of Dean(or whatever).

Also I was curious if you guys would be interested in this story in Dean's POV. I'm just wondering just in case if any of you is wondering what is going on in Dean's head in all of this, I don't know what it'd be called but I got a list of names for it, so jus tell me what you think.

Lastly, new stories; I know I should be concentrating on this story but I've got millions of them running through my head some are wincest, some aren't, and some are still Dean/Sam unrelated. Just want to know if you guys would read if I made. I have actually started a story called, "This is your life (are you who you wanna be)" Its Dean-centric, non-wincest (at least at the moment). Here's a preview of that:

_"Dean Winchester learned that him and his family have never been nor ever will be normal. He was fooled from the start that they were, but it only took four years to figure out that his life so far had been a lie and he should have never got comfortable with it. He should have known, sure it was the first four years of his life and what four year old who was fooled into the illusion of normal could know what the future would bring, but this is Dean, and he believes he should have. It's his job to protect his family and as far as he's concerned he already failed at protecting his mother ,so he's going to make sure that he'll never fail again, because the cost of failing is too high._

_Overnight Dean turned into an adult, a 3 1/2 foot adult that wore batman pajamas and couldn't reach the counter without a chair. At first glance you'd probably think he was a normal four year old but you look him in the eyes and you __know__that he's no ordinary kid, he's got eyes of an aged man who's seen too much in his life and carries to much weight on those tiny, little shoulders. The little four year olds feelings are complete unreadable, except for his eyes, his eyes spoke volumes, funny in how only a couple of years he'll master how to keep them quite as well."_

That's only the first paragraph and I'm still working on it. It's mostly just ramblings about Dean; memories, thoughts, ect. It just kinda happened during class when I was supposed to be writing my paper, and I liked it, so yeah. Of course a Sam-centric would only be fair so I'll do one for him too eventually (it'll be a lot about this one just Sam wise). So if you guys think you'd want to read the rest of this tell me that as well (also if you want a Sam-centric).

So sorry again that I haven't updated yet, I'm going to try to make it up to you soon (if I don't please don't hold it against me ). You guys feel free to yell at me though, it might encourage me.


	3. Ch 2: Wishful Thinking

I know it's been like a million years since I've updated this story, but I'm an easily distracted person and have been jumping from a bunch of stories I've been writing. It's not a good excuse but it's the only one I have, sorry. Also all grammar errors are mine and mine alone (and there might be a lot of them). Anyways please leave comments, either positive or negative, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did

**Whatever You'll Give**

** Chapter Two: Wishful Thinking**

_Summary: I held my fingers under the spray and allowed the water to wash away my come, and my tears._

_Warning: Contains sexual content and bad language. Also Wincest! Don't like, don't read._

It had been two hours since Dean picked up Danielle (the popular smart girl I was talking about), and then dropped us off at the movie theatre leaving with a ruffling of my hair and a wink (which in Dean Winchester language means 'Good luck'). The movie was more than half way through and Danielle kept clinging to my arm and burying her face in my shoulder during the "scary" parts (please, Dean and I would be laughing our asses off right now). Though my mind was else where, more specifically the most memorial event of my life that happened only a little over two hours ago (2 hours 23minutes and 34secs ago, but it's not like I'm keeping track or anyhting). I could still feel the warmth of Dean's tongue pressing against mine ( and this is not the time to be getting a hard on).

Once the movie was finally over, we were supposed to go out for ice cream but I got out of it by playing sick, so I walked her home early.

"Sorry about cutting the date short" I said with blush of embarrassment creeping on to my face.

"Its ok, maybe we can go out again once your feeling better." She smiled, twirling a piece of her hair in her finger; waiting.

I mentally gulped and chewed on the inside of my cheek and leaned forward slowly as she did the same, her eyes closed. Dean's words echoed in my head. My lips pressed to her smooth glossy ones (real different to Deans chapped ones) and I did as Dean's voice told me to do, gentle at first…..then make it more intense; I nervously opened my mouth and pressed my tongue to her lips (which was just weird) she opened immediately, our tongues pressed against each other's (and I hated it, it washed away the last bit of Dean's taste).  
I pulled back when the twist of my stomach became too much to handle and I thought I was going to be sick.

"Uh, I'll see you at school on Monday. Night." I smiled shyly, dunking my head down and looking at her through my bangs. She smiled back.

"Yeah, see ya." She watched as I walked down her walk way, I turned and waved at her one last time she waved back and walked into her house, while I walked home (at least our home for the time being).

I walked up to our crappy apartment (surprisingly not a motel, but this is the longest we've stayed in one place for awhile). I stopped and looked at the Impala confusedly; Dean wasn't supposed to be home, and there's no way he'd go anywhere without his car. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face at the thought of seeing Dean (plus the thought that Dean wasn't out with a girl helped a bit; ONLY A BIT!). I jogged up the stairs to our floor, clumsily pulling out the keys and unlocking the door and walking in. I slowly shut the door, and looked around at the dark apartment. Maybe I had been wrong, Dean must have left his car behind; he wasn't home. My shoulders slumped and a depressed sigh left my lips before I could stop it. I threw my jacket on the couch and headed to my and Deans room.

I froze outside the cracked door when I heard the soft moan coming from our room, and suddenly all of it came together. Of course Dean brought the girl here for a quick fuck. (well this was awkward). I was getting ready to leave, when I heard something that made my dick harden immediately; which was weird because it was barely hearable, but I heard it. Dean's soft pleasure filled grunt. It only took me two seconds to consider what to do. I worked up every nerve I had and peeked in through the crack, and all the air was pulled out of me. Dean was over the girl naked, breathing heavily, glistening with sweat, thrusting into the moaning (to loudly by the way) bitch. I watched the muscles of Dean's back work under his glistening skin and I had to bite my lip so my own moan didn't slip through, I pushed my hand down on my jean covered dick (god I was so hard, can you really die from blue balls?). I was biting my lip so badly I could taste the metallic taste of blood, it wasn't helping to break my focus though, I could feel the moan bubbling up my throat as I pressed on my dick harder, I backed away from the door slowly and ended up tripping over my own feet and falling into the hallway table, breaking the vase. I was so busted.

There was some soft mumbling and then some footsteps coming closer before the sound of "Hells Bells" (huh?) pierced through the air and the footsteps grew farther away, I opened my eyes slowly at the sound of a voice "Yes sir…ok, will do.." Had to be dad, since Dean's voice changed to soldier mode (I hate it when that happens)

"Hey Sammy, you ok?" My head shot up wide-eyed (when did I space out?), shit. I was only met with green, concerned filled eyes, though; his eyes scanned my body looking for any damage from the broken vase (luckily my hard on was gone). He laughed then, "Still can't handle those freaky limbs of yours, huh Sammy?" I glared up at him.

"Shut up!"

"Dean, I'm going to go" Dean turned toward the girl coming out of our room, while I hurriedly got up on my feet, a blush overcoming my face as I looked down at my feet. I followed behind them, watching them through my bangs, as Dean walked her to the door; she had attached herself to his arm and was giggling like a maniac at everything coming out of _my_ ( that's right, mine, not hers) brother's mouth.

"Be right back, little brother." Dean announced with a shit-eating grin then slammed the door behind him. I looked at the closed door for awhile, just allowing the ache in my chest to take over for a bit.

I finally decided to suck it up, push down the pain, and went to take a shower. I turned on the water and then slowly stripped. I stepped under the spray of the water, the nozzle was barely higher than I was, and pretty soon I was going to have to bend to get my hair wet. I allowed myself to relax slight and leaned my forehead against the cool tile and listened for Dean's return. It had been twenty minutes when I finally heard the door. I darted out of the shower, dried off some and then rushed out with a towel wrapped around my waist, and barged into my (our) room, threw on some boxers, jeans, and a t-shirt and walked out into the kitchen.

Dean slammed the fridge door as I walked in (casually by the way); he held out a can of soda for me and took off the cap of his beer with his silver ring (now that's talent).

"I picked up some food." He opened the greasy bag and pulled out the food, laying my share on the table in front of my seat (right next to his). I nodded and sat down, popped open my pop and had a sip of it. He sat down and took a bite of his burger as I poked at my food uncomfortable, watching him through the cover of my bangs.

"So Sam…." I knew it! He's going to ask what I was doing in the hallway while he was doing THAT with that whore. "How was your date?" I stared at him dumbly, my date? Seriously? He dipped his fry into the ketchup and watched me with a raised eyebrow, true curiosity in his gaze.

"My date was uh…fine. She wants to go out again." I finally relaxed a bit. He wasn't going to ask, he'd probably has come up with his own reasoning's for it, couldn't be as bad as the real reason.

"Told you you're a natural, kiss went well then?" He elbowed me in the side and took a huge finishing bite of his burger and took a long drag of his beer. I just laughed and shoved him back, then finally started eating my own food.

"Dude, stop eating my fries." I slapped his hand away as I stuffed one of them in my mouth. He tried to send me menacing glare, but mixed with the pout (that he would deny having) he looked no more threatening than a three year old who didn't get the toy he wanted. I laughed, right before being tackled to the ground (really should have seen that one coming, Dad would be so disappointed).

"You gotta share, Sammy. What have I been teaching you all these years?" He pushed my face into the ground while he sat on my back.

"Dude, what are you talking about, you never share!" I tried to throw him off but he just pressed his hand down harder so that I couldn't move my head.

"Do as I say, not as I do." Was his response (typical Dean).

"Dean" I whined. "Get off of me" Even if I was taller than Dean, I wasn't stronger and I knew when to give up. Plus Dean being on top of me, not the smartest idea (at least he was on my back. Pretty sure he wouldn't miss the bulge in jeans.)

"Dean, get off your brother." A gruff voice came from the kitchen doorway.

"Dad!" Dean scrambled off of me and stood up facing our father. "I thought you said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow" I sat up watching quietly from the kitchen floor. I had completely forgotten that our father had called before.

"Sam, get up here and finish your food." Dad ordered. I glared slightly and stood up and sat down in the chair, pouting (I always resort to child-ness when dad was around, not that I'd ever admit that out loud).

"Dean go take a shower and get back out here, we need to find another job."

"Yes sir." Then Dean disappeared through the doorway. I viscously ate the fries I still had, glaring a hole through the table before a newspaper blocked my view and I looked up at the man that put it there.

"Start looking for anything that could be a job."

"I have homework" I announced getting up and throwing the wrappers from mine and Dean's food away.

"It's Friday." He stated, challenging me to undermine his authority again (which really, he should know by now that I was going to any chance I had.)

"I've got a lot to do, its going to take the whole weekend." I stated simply while walking right past him and towards my room.

"Sam, you better get your ass back in that chair and start looking for a hunt!" He growled. And let the fight begin.

"Or what?" I snarled, right in his face.

"Or you're grounded! And you'll have triple the amount of drills to do this weekend." Barked the reply. It was on.

"Ha, you can't make me do anything"

"I'm your father, and as long as you live under my roof you live under my rules!"

"Yeah, some father you are! I'm lucky if I see you a week out of the month!"

"Sam" he warned.

"And what roof are you talking about? You've never stay anywhere long enough to be considers 'yours.'" I could see my father vibrating with anger, but that wasn't going to stop me, I had him right where I wanted him. "And another thing-"

"Sammy, stop!" Dean's voice popped out of nowhere. Then I was stumbling backwards because of someone pulling on my hood. "Go cool your jets." Dean said, pushing me to our room (and now is really not the time to notice the water dripping from his hair and down the side of his face, or the way his shirt is sticking to his still damp body). I obeyed, because it was Dean (and, well, does there really need to be anymore explanation than that?).

"Look we only have one more week day, just let him do his homework this weekend. We can find a hunt on our own." I heard Dean say before I slammed the door harder than necessary. I plopped down on my bed, closed my eyes, and breathed in the smell of Dean's aftershave until my blood pressure had settled down (Dean has always been the only one to settle me down). After that I didn't know what to do; I didn't really have much homework this weekend, only a paper that I had already finished earlier that day. I did have exams to study for but hadn't realized I was this tired until now and I dozed off to the smell of Dean.

"Dean? What are you doing?" I sleepily asked Dean, who stood over me, shirtless, with a huge grin on his face. I was trying to focus on the latter instead of the former, though that was doing much good for me either.

"Scoot over."

"What?" I squeaked.

"Scoot" he said as he stripped off his sweatpants, leaving him in his boxers. I gulped.

"W-why?" He didn't answer, just dropped down next to me and stretched out. I couldn't stop myself from watching his muscles move under his skin, when I glanced back at his face, I found him staring at me with a grin on his face. I went beat red in seconds.

"You can touch Sammy, you know I won't mind."

"Um-" I couldn't even form words as he took my hand and placed it on his lower stomach, right on above the top of his boxers. My fingers gently brushed over the soft hair there, the hair that kept traveling down (I thought I was hard when I saw him have sex with that bitch, but yeah, no, this, this was bad). Then he was up on an elbow and his hand was behind my head, pushing it down so our lips met. I whimpered as he opened his mouth against mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth. My fingers skimmed the top of his boxers and traveled down, gripping the heat of Dean, _my_ Dean, who was hard from _my_ touch, who was moaning because of _me_! "Dean," I whimpered as his hand snaked down into my pajama pants and gripped onto my dick.

"It's ok, Sammy. I got ya." He smiled at me, and looked down. I followed his gaze and almost came at the sight. Dean's hand wrapped around my dick, never seen such a beautiful sight. My grip tightened on him and he arched up into it. "Sammy…Sammy….SAMMY, it's time to get up!" I jolted up, panting, and to Dean, smirking over at me.

"And what were you dreaming about little brother?"

"Shut up!" I darted up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower"

"Ok, don't use all the hot water. Oh wait a sec." Dean laughed as I slammed the bathroom door and started to undress. It a few moments I was under the cold spray of the shower, shamefully pumping at my dick until warm come splattered on my fingers. I held my fingers under the spray and allowed the water to wash away my come, and my tears.

Ok that's it for this chapter. Obviously it was the first wet dream! Haha, ok, hopefully next chapter will be out faster since I've already started it. 

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!


End file.
